


The Therapist

by CuriousThimble



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Age AU, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, dragon age modern au, dragon age origins - Freeform, sex mention, sex therapy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: When Teagan sets out on his first vacation in forever, he hopes the seat beside him stays empty. But when it's filled by a beautiful woman, he can't help but be glad of it.





	The Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinksundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksundays/gifts).



> For [PinkSundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksundays/pseuds/pinksundays), who loves Teagan and Hera to the ends of the earth. Thank you for always being such a perfect friend. Pairs nicely with [The Pescatarian.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887794)  
> Beta read by PadawanHilary

“Welcome aboard flight 931, direct to Antiva, please, everyone settle in and we’ll be in the air momentarily.”

Teagan half-listened to the flight attendant drone on about safety precautions and how to put on the mask that will drop from the ceiling, putting his carry-on in the bin above and closing it securely. Glancing down at his ticket to be sure he was in the right seat, he settled in with the largest cup of Antivan roast he could get in the terminal and hoped the first-class seat beside him would stay unoccupied for the flight.

“Excuse me.”

“Yes?” Biting back a groan, he looked up from his book and into a pair of lovely violet eyes.

The eyes weren’t the only thing lovely about her, either. Hair as black as the Void fell over her shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face more beautiful than the statues of Andraste. She was... _ blasphemously _ beautiful. “Oh,” he said softly. “How can I help?” 

The woman gave him a cherry-red smile and pointed to the seat beside him. “Can I get by?”

“Oh. Uh...yes! Yes of course,” he stammered, trying not to stare- and failing horribly. She looked like a model or actress, but for the life of him, he couldn’t place her. He jumped to his feet, realizing too late how close it would put them.

Almost nose to nose, he could smell the rose perfume clinging to a blue suit that hugged every inch of her curves. Teagan cursed and stepped back, stumbling into another passenger trying to get to his seat. She laughed, throwing her head back as someone behind her struggled to get their baggage in the overhead bin.

“This is a little too meet-cute, don’t you think?” she said softly, moving closer to avoid being elbowed.

He chuckled, forcing himself not to put his arms around her.  _ Maker’s breath, I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful. _ “My name is-”

“Hey buddy, can you just let the lady sit down?”

The annoyed voice behind him brought Teagan back to the moment and he blushed all the way to his ears. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” he grumbled.

The woman slid past him, brushing against him with a coy glance. As soon as she was seated he sat back down, not believing his luck. He’d let his brother talk him into a vacation from the firm, even splurged on a first-class flight and a luxury hotel on the Rialto, but he’d never guess it would lead to a gorgeous woman in the seat next to him.

“Business or pleasure?” Her voice was a lower pitched than most of the women he knew, whose bubble-gum squeaks tended to make his head ache.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

She leaned her seat back, wiggling a little to get comfortable. “Antiva, is it business or pleasure?”

“Oh, pleasure,” he explained. “Vacation.”

Her brows came together in a small frown. “That’s a shame- that you’re vacationing alone, that is.”

“And you?” he asked, sipping his coffee. 

Her frown melted into a slow, sensual smile. “Both. I’m speaking at Carnal-Con.”

Teagan choked, nearly spitting out the hot brew. “Excuse me?”

“I know, it’s not as classy as the Theodosian Sexocological Society, but it’s a  _ lot _ of fun.” Eyes sparkling, she giggled at his expression and handed him a handkerchief. “I’m a sex therapist,” she explained, “I’m going to speak at the convention on creating sexual scenarios.”

“You mean like…” he lowered his voice and leaned closer, “role-playing?”

She smiled indulgently, and he felt like an idiot. “Exactly. Have you ever done any role-playing?”

Teagan thought back to the Saturday afternoons he’s spent playing  _ Swords and Gallows _ with his young nephew Alistair. Personally, he’d always preferred to play a ranger or wizard, someone who stayed far from the front line. Alistair, however, leaned toward the Warden class, someone full of purpose and a sense of justice. But  _ that _ kind of role-playing?

“Ah...no,” he laughed. “Not that kind, anyway.”

Her smile widened and she put an arm behind her head. “Every play  _ Swords and Gallows? _ ” she asked. When he nodded yes, she shrugged. “Like that, but sexier.”

“I’ll have to remember that. Are you meeting anyone in Antiva?” he asked.

The flight attendant stopped beside them with a small frown. “Ma’am, you need to put your seat up,” she said testily. “We’re about to take off.”

With a disappointed sigh, the woman raises her seat back to its original position. “My name is Hera, by the way,” she said, offering her hand. “Hera Drake.”

“Teagan Guerrin,” he replies. Instead of shaking her hand, he raises it so he can brush his lips over her knuckles. “Drake is...lovely.”

“And unusual,” she adds, taking her hand back smoothly. “My father was quite the explorer before he settled down with my mother.”

The plane’s engines roared to life, a rumbling reminder to buckle their safety belts. The doors close and the plane began to taxi down the runway, picking up speed. When Hera grips his hand, Teagan looks over at her in surprise.

“Nervous flyer,” she says with a self-deprecating giggle. 

“You don’t strike me as the type to be nervous about anything,” he says, patting their linked hands with his free one.

“Only flying,” she admits, releasing him once they’re well in the air. “And only at take off. Something about committing to the act, I suppose.” She takes a deep, calming breath. “So tell me, Teagan Guerrin, what do you do that you need a vacation from?”

“Contract lawyer,” he said, draining his coffee cup. “Nothing exciting like a sex therapist.”

She laughed. “You’d be surprised how boring it can be sometimes.” She bit her bottom lip and glanced away from him. “And no, I’m not meeting anyone in Antiva,” she said, sliding her eyes back up to meet his own. “Are you?”

A grin slowly spread across his mouth, and he twisted in his seat to face her. “I don’t need to,” he explained, lifting her hand to kiss the back again. “I’ve met you.”


End file.
